Javelin Flagship
General The Javelin Flagship is a jumpship, with the ability to warp itself and any escorts attached to it to any location in its current sector, albeit with a warmup and cooldown time. It requires a Wormhole Drive in order to function (details below). The Javelin Flagship obtained in Zero Hour already has a Wormhole Drive Type-O, sparing the need to do additional refits. Crafted Javelin Flagships, however, are initially empty and must be equipped with a Wormhole Drive to be eligible for launch from the Fleet Bay. Apart from the Wormhole Drive Type-O, you can also equip the Wormhole Drive Type-E or Wormhole Blitz Drive; check their respective pages for more information. In order to successfully launch a Javelin Flagship, you also need a Captain's Permit. These permits can be obtained from alliance leaders and officers, but each alliance can only hand out 15 of these permits at a time, limiting the number of Javelin Flagships deployed to the same number per alliance. Javelin Flagships are frequently seen delivering other fleets to attack faraway fleets and bases. Strategy and Setup Advantages The Javelin Flagship offers near-instantaneous transportation for groups of fleets. They are extremely convenient in farming, by warping near the target and engaging it from across the sector map, with other escorts serving as cargo fleets to collect the remaining resources. In player combat, they can be used to conduct a surprise attack, or to provide quick reinforcements. Note that because of Escort Mechanics, any escorts that are outside the Javelin Flagship's PvP Gating cannot be attacked by other players (does not apply to aggressive NPC Targets), unless they have already been selected prior to escorting. This allows the Javelin Flagship to provide a safe haven for vulnerable fleets (e.g. base attackers), provided that the Javelin Flagship itself is well-guarded against enemy attacks. A Javelin Flagship is only considered as well-guarded if it has at least one escort within its PvP Gating to fight attackers. Otherwise, the ship can be attacked directly even with the presence of other escorts that are outside its PvP Gatling. Disadvantages Javelin Flagships are not meant for combat, period. While mark upgrades can improve their combat ability, it is not nearly enough to compensate for the ship's extremely slow speed. Fusion Thrusters are almost a must if you wish to stand any chance in an actual fight. Better still, never let your Javelin Flagship enter combat by escorting it with powerful fleets (within its PvP Gating, of course). Apart from combat effectiveness, perhaps the most concerning part of the Javelin Flagship is its horrible repair time. This ship, when completely destroyed, takes a minimum of 11h 40m (1h 40m default + 10h 00m wormhole drive) to repair. To mitigate this, many players simply repair the ship to 10% health, which is the minimum required it to be considered fit for launch. This is yet another reason why you should avoid entering combat with this ship at all costs: even if you win, you will usually suffer lots of repairs. Due to the restriction of one flagship per fleet, those with a Javelin Flagship cannot simultaneously use a carrier. As a result, the entire fleet cannot benefit from Support Fields and is vulnerable to carrier-kiting. You should take advantage of the fact that the Javelin Flagship is often the main target of the attack and build a defense fleet around it, which often consists of destroyers (to prevent kiting), battleships (for damage) and/or cruisers (as tanks). Do not worry about the enemy running away from you; he/she will most likely attempt to destroy your Javelin Flagship in an effort to give you extra repair time. Obtaining Javelin Flagship hulls are no longer directly available. Instead, the Javelin Flagship Strongbox is sporadically offered during certain events, which provides crafting materials for this ship. A strongbox containing required parts to construct a single Javelin Flagship. Contains all of: Javelin Flagship Pattern x1 Flagship Core x4 Javelin Flagship Parts x5 Flagship Armaments x2,048 You only need to get one instance of this strongbox to craft a single Javelin Flagship. However, you have to first research the corresponding recipe in the Ship Lab, which requires Workshop IX. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V |1}} ; ; }} ; 3}} }} ; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} ; ; ; }} }} Note: Javelin Flagship upgrades do not require patterns. Trivia *The Javelin Flagship is the first flagship that is obtainable by players. *During Zero Hour, this ship cost 5,000,000 Intel to purchase, making it the most expensive event prize in the entire game. *Players jokingly refer to the Javelin Flagship as a taxi, because of its ability to get fleets to their destination really quickly. Gallery JavelinFlagship1-Angled.png|Mk I Javelin Flagship angled HD render JavelinFlagship2-Angled.png|Mk II Javelin Flagship angled HD render JavelinFlagship3-Angled.png|Mk III Javelin Flagship angled HD render JavelinFlagship4-Angled.png|Mk IV Javelin Flagshipangled HD render JavelinFlagship5-Angled.png|Mk V Javelin Flagship angled HD render IMG_2551.PNG|A fan-made coin Javelin Flagship 13346576 986580368116254 7038610187294632100 n.jpg|The Javelin Flagship in Zero Hour event banner 13321985_1736810913228782_1307149444862596662_n.png|The pre-built Javelin Flagship earned in Zero Hour Jav Icon.PNG|Fleet icon of the Javelin Flagship on the map Javelin_1.png|Javelin Flagships are sometimes unequipped since they are rarely ever in combat Javs.PNG|Javelin Flagship caught and destroyed by Zeal Battleships 20181130140207_2.jpg|a Javelin Flagship Mk V while in combat in the Carmine Nebula. JavelinFlagship-White.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is marked Neutral(White). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. JavelinFlagship-Red.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is marked Enemy(Red). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. JavelinFlagship-Orange.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is marked Alert(Orange). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. JavelinFlagship-Green.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is marked Friendly(Green). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. JavelinFlagship-Blue.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is marked Ally(Blue). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. JavelinFlagship-Yellow.png|A set of Javelin Flagship screenshots that is your personal Javelin Flagship(what you would see). In clockwise order from top left: Escorted Javelin > Unescorted Javelin > Javelin warping in > Javelin warping out. ----